Commercial establishments frequently deploy signage to identify and promote their establishments. Signage is often illuminated, especially at night, and often through the use of downlighting. Downlighting refers to the use of lights positioned above a region of intended illumination and configured to shine light generally downward. Conventional downlighting apparatus, however, tend to be undesirably visible or conspicuous, particularly when the illuminated region is elevated. Conventional downlighting also tends to produce an illumination pattern that is undesirably non-uniform and/or has undesirably high vertical attenuation.